


I want to see you

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Accidental Sleepover, Anal, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral, Porn With Very Little Plot, Sex talk (kind of), consent and communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: I've had this idea floating around for a while now. I haven't written smut in more than 5 years, so this is probably laughable. Is fluffy smut a thing? That's what this is.This is going with the premise that Victor's dad moves out during the separation and that his parents/family are supportive.Sort of the same universe as my fic "What if Mia's dad hadn't come home early", but doesn't necessarily have to be.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	I want to see you

Victor walks out of the back room and Benji’s eyes are immediately on him. “Hey, handsome,” he whispers as Victor steps up next to him in front of the espresso machine.

Victor bumps his hip into Benji’s. “Hey,” he breathes.

“Is it bad that I missed you in the 15 minutes you were gone?”

Victor laughs. “I hope not, because I missed _you_. Oh, good news,” but before he can finish his thought the door of the café dings open and a group of 6 teenagers enters. Victor rolls his eyes. “Hold that thought,” he says and steps up to the register to take their orders.

Victor takes the orders and Benji starts the drinks until Victor joins him to help. “You were saying?” he asks.

“Huh?”

“You literally said ‘good news’ right before they walked in,” Benji reminds him.

“Oh, right, so if you’re not busy after this shift…”

Benji raises an eyebrow. “I am not,” he confirms.

“Good, because…” _Ding_. The door opens again. Victor steps away and Benji lets out an exasperated sigh as he sets the first two drinks up on the counter and calls the names. The customers don’t stop for another 20 minutes. It’s way too busy for a Saturday afternoon. It seems like all of Shady Creek just has it out for them today.

They’re finally next to each other making the last of the drinks when he asks again, “So…what were you trying to tell me?”

“Oh! My mom asked me if I can handle dinner on my own tonight.” Benji raises an eyebrow. “She’s apparently going out with her new friends.”

Benji swallows. “Mmhmm.”

“And, Adrian is at my dad’s.” Benji raises an eyebrow. “And Pilar is at a sleepover. So, that means…”

“How late is your mom going to be out?” Benji asks, bumping Victor’s hip with his.

“No idea, but it sounded like she wasn’t planning on being home before I go to bed.”

“Does she know you’re inviting me over?”

“Absolutely not,” Victor says with a laugh. “Do you think I’m insane?”

“Just making sure you haven’t lost your mind,” Benji says and without thinking he kisses Victor’s cheek.

Unlucky for him, Sarah is standing in the doorway of her office. “What have I said about canoodling in the workplace!?!” she demands walking over to them.

“Sorry,” Benji says quickly. “That was all me. Just got overly excited for a second. Won’t happen again, promise.”

Sarah rolls her eyes. “You’ve said that every single time I’ve caught you, Benji. 6 times in the past 3 days,” she reminds him.

He swallows. “Sorry,” he says turning to look at her.

“Benji, you are my assistant manager. You are technically Victor’s superior. This relationship is against HR rules.”

“I know,” he says, defeated, looking at his feet.

“If you keep this up, you’re getting demoted. Do you understand me?”

Benji nods. “I’m sorry.”

Sarah closes her eyes and pushes her thumb and forefinger into her temples. “Please just stop. You only have,” she looks at the clock on the wall, “two more hours. Keep your hands to yourself for two hours, please.”

“My hands aren’t the problem,” Benji reminds her.

“Well,” Sarah says with an exasperated sigh. “Keep _all_ of your body parts to yourself then. Jesus Christ,” she huffs and turns back toward her office.

Benji and Victor both laugh. Sarah turns around to look at them. “Sorry,” they say in unison. She groans but turns back around. They really are lucky they’re the two best baristas Brasstown has, because if not, they were both sure they would have been fired by now. But it is nearly impossible to not ‘canoodle’ as Sarah says when your very cute boyfriend is doing very cute things only a few feet away all day.

The next two hours seem to drag by with a lot of longing glances and careful touches with glances over their shoulders to make sure Sarah isn’t watching. Soon enough there’s only 5 minutes left and they’re both staring at the door, willing their replacement to show up.

“Hey guys,” Whitney says as she walks in at 4:58.

Victor and Benji both sigh in relief. “Hey,” Benji says with a smile. “How was your day?”

“Good,” she says with a smile. “Is Sarah here?”

“In her office,” he says, gesturing toward the back room.

They exchange looks when Whitney disappears. “She better not take forever,” Victor whines.

Benji laughs and puts his hand over Victor’s on the counter. “We have all night.”

“Not _all_ night,” Victor says. “You do have to leave before my mom gets home.”

“Right. She needs to hurry up,” he says looking toward Sarah’s office. Victor laughs.

It’s almost 5 after when Sarah and Whitney walk out of the back room in their aprons. Victor and Benji both sigh with relief and disappear into the back room without a word. “Get out of my store and get the damn canoodling out of your systems before you come back,” Sarah says loudly after them. Whitney laughs. By this point all of their coworkers have heard her yell at them at least once.

Less than 5 minutes later, Victor and Benji are leaving Brasstown, hands linked between them and walking toward Victor’s apartment. It’s a Saturday night in Late July. School starts up again in a couple weeks and they’ve been trying to get as much time together as possible before it does. It’s hot and incredibly humid so by the time they make the short walk they’re both drenched in sweat.

“I sort of want to shower,” Victor admits as he closes the apartment door behind them.

“Yeah, it’s gross out there,” Benji agrees. “But…”

“But?”

“If we’re about to do what I think we are, pretty sure we’re just going to end up sweaty again,” he says with a smirk, kissing Victor’s lips once before walking down the hallway toward Victor’s room.

Victor laughs and follows his boyfriend down the hall.

They’ve been together for over 3 months at this point and while Victor was confident that he ‘wasn’t ready’ before; it turns out when you’re actually attracted to your partner things are a little different. He can distinctly remember that day in mid-may when they finally had a couple hours to themselves because Benji’s parents were at some adults only family function. The original plan was to make out and watch Netflix, but things didn’t go exactly to plan.

> _“Are you okay with this?” Benji asks for what feels like the thousandth time._
> 
> _“How many times do I have to say yes before you believe me?” Victor says, pressing his lips roughly against Benji’s._
> 
> _“I just worry,” Benji admits. His hands running up and down Victor’s back as he sits in his boyfriend’s lap. One knee on either side of Victor’s hips. “I don’t want to fuck this up.”_
> 
> _“You won’t,” Victor promises._
> 
> _“But you said.”_
> 
> _“Fuck what I said,” Victor says angrily. “I didn’t know what I was talking about.”_
> 
> _“Oh?” Benji says, pulling back to look at Victor’s face._
> 
> _“Oh,” he confirms. “I want this. I want this so bad, Benji. I didn’t realize how different this would feel. How much I could possibly want you.” His face gets a red tint and he looks down._
> 
> _Benji captures Victor’s lips in his for a moment. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I want this, too, but I don’t want to rush you.”_
> 
> _“You’re not,” Victor promises, using his hands on Benji’s back to pull him forward until they both fall backwards across the bed._

And he didn’t. As Benji walked Victor home that night, he was completely sure he’d never been happier in his life. So, this night in July wasn’t the first time. They both knew what they wanted and found themselves in a state of complete undress rather quickly.

“I always forget how gorgeous you are,” Benji whispers against Victor’s lips.

“Mmmm, you’re better,” Victor says, pushing Benji backwards onto the bed.

“Calm down,” Benji whispers against Victor’s lips as Victor pushes his hips roughly into Benji’s with a groan. “We actually have time.”

“Right.”

“I want to actually savor this instead of having to take advantage of it,” Benji says.

“I love you,” Victor mumbles and kisses the side of Benji’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Benji agrees with a little moan. “God, Vic,” he whispers.

Victor hums into Benji’s skin as his kisses trail lower to his collar bone. “I could do this all day,” he says. Benji’s hands are running through Victor’s hair and he doesn’t trust himself to form a coherent thought so he just groans in delight. Victor’s tongue flicks over Benji’s nipple and his whole body shudders causing Victor to lift his head and smirk at his boyfriend’s face. “You like that, huh?”

Benji nods. “I don’t understand how 3 months ago you had no idea what you were doing and now… _God_ …now you just know how to…” Victor’s hands are on Benji’s hips now and he can’t think anymore.

Victor flicks his tongue across Benji’s other nipple and he takes advantage of the fact that Benji’s whole body seems to lift off the bed in response. His hands are now under Benji’s ass, gripping the flesh tightly. Benji wiggles his hips. “Am I hurting you?” Victor asks, releasing his hands a little.

“No,” Benji breathes. “God, no.”

Victor’s fingers tighten again. Benji moans and Victor smirks up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Benji breaths. “Please keep going.”

“But you said you wanted to savor this,” Victor reminds him with a half-smile.

“Oh shut up and suck my cock already, God damn it,” Benji says.

Victor chuckles. “Your wish is my command.” Victor puts a couple kisses on Benji’s hip bone and then wraps his lips around the end of his cock and Benji moans with a mixture of pleasure and relief. For a few minutes, he bobs his head and runs his tongue in various directions and then with a light pop he pulls his mouth away and before Benji can complain he crawls over him and reconnects their lips. “Sorry, but you’re not getting off that easy,” he whispers when he pulls away. Benji groans.

“I really want to fuck you tonight, so you’re going to have to wait,” Victor says with a wink as he crawls back off of Benji. “Roll over, please?” he says with a fake cheesy smile.

“No,” Benji whimpers.

“What?”

“No, this way,” Benji clarifies. “I want to see your face.”

“Is that…”

Benji chuckles. “I’ve done it before. It’ll be okay. Promise.” Victor freezes for a second before nodding. He loves that Benji’s done this before and can show him the way because _God_ is it amazing, but he also knows that Benji’s only ever had one other boyfriend and he knows Derek. He knows Derek was a pretty shitty boyfriend to Benji a lot of the time and just the thought of Benji in that place with that jerk still really hurts him. But then he smiles because he remembers Benji is _here_ now. In _his_ bedroom. Waiting for _him_ to fuck him completely senseless and he’s not sure he’s ever been happier in his life. “I love you,” he says again, unable to help himself.

Benji chuckles. “I love you, too, but pleaaaase.” He has really dark bedroom eyes as he looks at his boyfriend who is still hovering on his knees next to him. He pushes his feet into the mattress and lifts his ass in the air. “Please, Vic, I can’t take much more of this teasing,” he begs when Victor doesn’t do anything.

“Okay,” Victor says finally and he opens the top drawer of his nightstand, extracting a condom and bottle of lube. He’s about to open the lube, but then he looks at Benji. “How do I? From this angle…”

Benji smirks and rolls onto his side. “Try this,” he says. His eyes drag down Victor’s body as he opens the bottle of lube. “Can I touch you while you…”

Victor nods. “Please,” he whispers.

It doesn’t take long; they do this every single time the opportunity presents itself. “You, please?” Benji groans. “I want you now.”

“Okay,” Victor whispers, extracting his fingers.

Benji rolls back to his back. “Sit between my legs,” he says, trying to wrap his legs around Victor’s body. Victor moves closer to the center of the bed. “Stay on your knees,” Benji says and he scoots himself toward Victor. Victor is opening the condom wrapper with teeth. Benji grabs his wrist, “Can I do that part?” Victor nods and holds the condom out. Benji sits up enough that he can reach Victor between his legs and slowly slides the condom over his boyfriend’s length. He runs his finger across Victor’s balls when he’s done, eliciting a moan.

“Okay, I’m going to put my legs on your shoulders,” Benji warns. Victor’s eyes go wide but he nods. “Don’t look so scared. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Benji says, not moving.

“Not scared,” Victor mumbles.

“Yes, you are. I know your face, Vic. You can’t lie to me.”

“Okay, I’m scared but I’m just scared that I’m going to do something wrong and hurt you,” he admits.

Benji chuckles. “I should have guessed. You’re not going to hurt me. Please?”

Victor nods. “Okay,” he says and swallows.

Benji still doesn’t trust his expression, so he moves his legs wider and sits up the whole way instead. “I love you,” he whispers, put his hand on the side of Victor’s face. Victor smiles at him and then Benji connects their lips. “I love you so much. If you don’t want to try this, we don’t have to. I just really want to see your face because you are beautiful and you just mean so much to me,” Benji says quietly as his forehead rests against Victor’s.

“I love you, too,” Victor whispers. “So much.” He leans forward to push Benji back down and when they flop against the bed, they both moan loudly because their dicks are rubbing together. And even though there’s a condom on Victor’s already it’s like fire. “I want to see you, too,” he admits. “I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

Benji nods. “I know, Vic. It’s okay. Sit back up?”

Victor complies. His eyes rake over Benji’s body splayed before him. “God, you’re so gorgeous,” he says.

Benji smirks. “So are you,” he says, licking his lips. “God, okay, so I’m going to just…” And then he shifts down until he’s practically in Victor’s lap, he rotates one leg to the side and brings the other knee to his chest. “Can you try?” he asks.

Victor nods and bites his lip. He puts his hands under Benji’s ass again and holds him up, trying to line things up. He drops one hand to hold his own cock and then very carefully pulls Benji toward him and slips inside. Benji groans at the sensation. Victor’s eyes flick to his face and the sight of Benji’s sex face almost does him in. “You are so fucking hot right now,” Victor moans.

Benji smirks and moves his hips a little. “Try to move,” he says quietly. And Victor does, he raises himself onto his knees, hands still on Benji’s ass and starts to push and pull his hips slowly. Benji moans loudly. “Holy fuck,” he growls.

“That good?” Victor asks, leaning forward. “Gah, is there a way to do this that I can kiss you?” he asks in frustration.

Benji chuckles a little and nods. “Sit back a second?” Victor does and pulls Benji with him, not waiting to lose that part of the equation. “Move your hands to my hips,” Benji says and Victor does. “You’re not close to the end of the bed, are you?” Victor shakes his head. “Good.” In one swift motion. Benji’s legs splay wider and he almost sits up, Victor’s cock still inside him. He groans loudly but wraps his arms around Victor’s neck and pulls him back down with him. His legs wrap around Victor’s back as they crash into the bed.

Victor gasps at the movement, but Benji cuts him off, joining their lips together. “Yes, to answer your question. There definitely is.” He presses their lips together again.

“You didn’t tell me this sooner, because…?” Victor grumbles as he starts moving his hips again. Benji moans into Victor’s mouth. “Fuck, Benji, you’re like next level attractive right now and I can see your face and kiss you and holy fuck.” He groans, unable to follow his own train of thought any further.

Benji reaches up and runs a hand through Victor’s hair. “We need to do this more often,” he agrees and then something happens that makes him moan so loudly Felix can probably hear upstairs. Not that either of them realize or think that in the moment.

After a few minutes, Victor sits back and Benji lifts his leg again and Victor’s movements become steadier. “You feel so good,” Victor moans. “God, I’m getting close already,” he pants.

Benji groans and reaches for his own cock with his free hand. “No,” Victor says looking into Benji’s eyes.

Benji raises an eyebrow as he moans. “Fuck, okay, yeah, keeping doing that and it won’t matter.” He moves his hand back to the bed next to him, balling the comforter in his fist.

“I want to suck you off when I’m done,” Victor explains, panting and groaning between each word. “Please,” he adds, still staring into Benji’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Benji practically screams. “If I make it that far.”

“Do you need a break?” Victor asks, raising an eyebrow.

“God, no. Please don’t stop.”

He doesn’t. He wasn’t going to either way, because less than a minute later he’s cumming and groaning in ecstasy. He takes a minute to attempt to catch his breath, but when he catches Benji reaching for his cock again, he pins his boyfriend’s hand to the bed. “Didn’t I tell you 'no'?” he asks.

Benji growls. “Fuck, you are so fucking sexy when you do that!”

“Do what?” Victor asks as he slowly pulls himself from Benji and then crawls over him as he releases his held leg. “Tell you not to touch yourself?” he asks before crashing his lips into Benji’s.

“Yes,” Benji says when they break apart. “Honestly, it’s really fucking hot when you’re taking control, like it…I don’t know.”

Victor smirks. “I can work with that,” he says and then he moves backwards, making a quick trail of kisses down Benji’s body. Then he takes Benji’s cock in his mouth and moves expertly for a minute until Benji’s hands are fisting in his hair.

“Babe,” he whines. “I’m going to cum.” Victor hums, vibrating his lips around his boyfriend’s cock. “I’m serious,” Benji warns with a moan. Victor hums again but doesn’t stop, a second later, Benji’s grabs the comforter in both hands at his sides and his hips involuntarily buck forward as he cums down Victor’s throat.

Victor runs his tongue up the underside of Benji’s cock and then swallows loudly. He smirks at Benji who looks like he’s died and gone to heaven. “Holy fuck,” Benji breaths a second later. “I…I’m sorry if I hurt you…I couldn’t…”

“You didn’t,” Victor says and then he crawls forward to reconnect their lips without thinking. He pulls back a second later. “Wait, is this okay…I mean…”

Benji laughs. “Yes, it’s actually really fucking hot, so come back here,” he says, reaching a hand up and pulling Victor’s lips back to his. They lay there kissing for a few minutes until Victor realizes he still has a condom on his dick.

“I should probably go clean myself up,” he says quietly.

“Only if you promise to come right back and cuddle me.”

“That I can do,” Victor agrees with a final kiss. He sits up, stretches briefly and gets to his feet. He pulls the condom off and tosses it into the trash can. He grabs a towel off his dirty clothes pile and wraps it around his waist.

“You do know no one else is here, right?” Benji says with a chuckle.

“I know. I just feel weird walking into the hallway completely naked,” Victor says as he opens the door and quickly walks to the bathroom.

While Victor’s gone, Benji sits up and pulls his own boxers back on before climbing under the blankets in Victor’s bed. Victor returns and smirks at the sight of his boyfriend in his bed a few seconds later. He drops the towel back into the pile of dirty clothes and thinks for a second… “Are we wearing clothing for this cuddle session?” he asks with a little laugh.

“I put my underwear back on,” Benji says. “But you are under no obligation to do such.”

Victor nods and pulls a clear pair of boxers out of his drawer before slipping them on. He crawls into the bed next to Benji and kisses him. “So, what are we doing while cuddling?” he asks. “We could…watch a movie? I can get my laptop.”

Benji nods. “Sounds perfect.”

Victor kisses Benji again briefly and then climbs back out of bed to retrieve his laptop from his desk. He crawls back in and logs into Netflix. “Okay, what are we watching?” Eventually they decide on a movie and snuggle together under the blankets to watch. A few minutes into the movie, they realize they haven’t had dinner, so they pause and go to the kitchen. They end up deciding microwave popcorn is a completely appropriate dinner and carry the bowl back to Victor’s bed.

***

“How much time do we have?” Benji asks with a yawn, when the movie finishes.

“Uh, it’s only 9. From how she was talking, at least another hour.”

Benji smiles. “Good. I don’t want to go yet.”

Victor chuckles. “Another movie, or?”

“Can we just talk?” Benji asks.

“Of course,” Victor agrees. “Let me put this back on my desk.” He sits up and stretches to get the laptop back onto his desk without getting out of bed before settling back in. Before he has a chance to roll to his side, Benji scoots closer and lays his head on Victor’s chest. Victor sort of chuckles but wraps his arm around Benji’s back and starts tracing patterns there. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything,” Benji admits. “I like hearing your voice.”

They talk about everything and nothing all at once and somewhere along the way, they both fall asleep without intending to. They don’t wake up at 10:30 when Benji’s phone is vibrating with a call from his mom after he’s failed to answer her texts asking when he’d be home. They don’t wake up at 11:30 when the door of the apartment opens and Victor’s mom walks in or when she calls Victor’s name. Not loudly, because she knows he may be sleeping.

They don’t even wake up when Victor’s bedroom door creaks open a few minutes later or when his mom gasps at the sight of them curled together in the middle of the bed. In fact, neither of them stir at all until the sun is starting to rise the next morning.

Benji wakes first and freezes when he realizes where he is. His eyes flicker open and the sunlight startles him. “Oops,” he whispers.

This causes Victor to stir too. “Hmm?”

“We fell asleep,” Benji says quietly.

Victor’s eyes flutter open and he almost jumps at the sunlight. “Shit.”

Benji laughs. “That was nice,” he admits. “I like falling asleep with you.”

“Me, too,” Victor says quietly squeezing the arm that around Benji’s back. “However, my mom is going to freak.”

“How much trouble are you going to be in?”

“I don’t actually know, but probably a lot?”

Benji sighs. “She’s not going to ground you, is she?”

“That’s a definite possibility.”

Benji groans. “But…”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll still see you at work?”

“True,” Benji says. “But we’re not allowed to _canoodle_ there.” They both laugh.

“What time is it?” Victor wonders aloud. He reaches for his phone. Almost 7. “My mom’s probably already up, unfortunately.”

“Why?”

“Sunday. She goes to church.”

“Oh,” Benji says quietly.

“I still don’t know how she reconciles the whole thing, but I think I’m just glad she’s stopped asking me to go along?”

Benji nods, rubbing his face against Victor’s chest. “What time does she leave, we could just hide out until then,” he suggests.

“8:30. So an hour and a half.”

“I could definitely spend an hour and a half kissing you,” Benji says with a smirk.

“Quietly,” Victor adds.

“Very quietly,” Benji agrees and then he lifts himself off Victor’s chest and connects their lips. They don’t get very far however because less than 10 minutes later there’s a knock on the bedroom door.

“Are you two awake?” They stare at each other. “Come eat breakfast with me,” she says without waiting for a response.

“Welp, so much for hiding out,” Victor says.

“This isn’t going to end well, is it?”

“Probably not,” Victor admits. “We should put clothes on.”

Benji kisses Victor again once and then sits back, stretching. They both get out of bed and pull clothes on. Victor pulls on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt. He hands Benji a pair of sweatpants and tells him to grab a t-shirt from the drawer. “So, we’re sharing clothes now,” Benji says as he starts looking through the available shirts.

“Shush,” Victor says. “I just thought it’d be a little weird for you to put your work stuff back on.”

Benji nods. “It would. Thank you.”

“Ready for this?” Victor asks, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

Benji nods once as Victor opens the door. “Good morning, Mami,” Victor says as he walks into the kitchen.

“Buenos dias, mi amor,” she says smirking at him. “Good morning, Benji.”

Benji swallows and smiles. “Morning,” he says quietly.

“Listen, Mami, I’m really sorry. We were watching a movie and we must have fallen asleep. We didn’t intend…”

“Shhh,” Isabel says with a little laugh. “It’s okay, mijo. Sit,” she says gesturing at the table. “Breakfast is almost done.”

Benji and Victor give each other a look. Neither of them actually believes that response, but they sit at the table and Benji grabs Victor’s hand which makes him giggle. His mom turns around and raises an eyebrow with a smirk. No one says anything so she shakes her head a little and turns back to the stove. The next time she turns around it’s with two plates in her hands; one with bacon and eggs and one with pancakes. She sets them on the table and takes the seat opposite her son.

“So,” she says. They knew this was coming. That was definitely not her real reaction. “Can you explain to me what happened that caused us to be having breakfast together this morning?”

Victor bites his lip. “Uh, well, after work yesterday, Benji came over.” She nods. “I should have asked first.” She nods again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she says again and Victor is even more confused.

“We were just watching Netflix and then we must have fallen asleep. I don’t really know.”

“Is that all you were doing?” she asks, tilting her head.

“Mami…”

“Victor, you’re a teenager. I was also once a teenager.”

Victor closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands. _This is NOT happening right now,_ he thinks.

“Victor, look at me please.” He swallows hard and looks up at her. “I’m not mad.”

“You’re…you’re not?”

She chuckles. “No. I do however have a few questions that I need you to answer truthfully. Okay?”

He swallows. “Okay.” It dawns on him that Benji is still sitting next to him, so he glances over. Benji smirks at him and moves his hand to Victor’s thigh.

“You can feel free to answer, too,” Isabel says, glancing at Benji. Benji chuckles. “Now, boys,” she says. “This does not come as a shock to me…at all,” she admits. “I just want to make sure, okay?” Victor nods and glances at Benji who is also nodding. “Firstly, you are talking to each other about this, yes? Communication is very important.”

They both nod again. “Yeah, uh…this is really weird to talk about.”

She smiles at him. “Sex is nothing to be afraid of Victor.”

“I’m not afraid of the,” he says and then swallows, “sex. I’m just a little uncomfortable discussing it with my mother.”

She laughs. “Well as long as you’re discussing it with each other. That’s what matters. Which you are, yes?”

“Yes,” Benji says. “We communicate very effectively.” He smirks at Victor whose face turns red.

“Good,” Isabel says with a soft smile. “And you are being safe?”

Victor swallows hard again, but nods. Benji’s hand tightens on his thigh. “We are,” Victor says quietly.

“Good, good. Now, in the future,” she says. “You are going to tell me when Benji is coming over. Even if I’m not home. Do you understand?”

Victor nods. “I’m sorry, Mami.”

“And we aren’t going to make a habit out of the falling asleep bit.”

“Sorry,” Victor says again. “We really didn’t try that.”

Isabel nods. “Okay. It’s the summer, so I’m not upset with you this time, but once school starts back up, none of that on school nights. I will wake you up,” she says.

They both nods. “Non-school-nights I’m willing to let slide, but I would like to have Benji’s mother’s phone number in case something happens like that again. I’m sure your mother is worried sick about where you are,” she says looking at Benji.

“Uh, yeah. I need to call her,” he says.

“You haven’t told her yet?” Isabel asks, almost angry.

“No, no. I texted her before we came out here and told her I’m fine and apologized, but I haven’t actually explained what happened. She won’t care,” he admits. “Like you said, it’s summer. I just should have told her first.”

Isabel nods and pulls out her phone. “What is your mother’s phone number?” she asks. “I’d like to speak with her myself if you don’t mind.”

Victor’s eyes go wide, but Benji seems unbothered as he pulls out his own phone. “Uh, here you go,” he says and turns the phone around to face Isabel on the table. “Just, let me tell her before you call her or something. That could just be weird otherwise.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Isabel agrees, saving the contact and pushing Benji’s phone back toward him. “Alright, I think I’ve embarrassed you enough for one morning. I’m going to get ready for church,” she says, getting to her feet and moving her plate to the sink. “Victor, mi amor, can you clean up for me?”

Victor nods. “Si, Mami. No problem.”

“I’ll help you,” Benji whispers, leaning toward Victor’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider hopping over to tumblr and letting me know which concept you'd like to see next. I also accept prompts to my ask box if you have any ideas. 
> 
> https://onlyherefortheshowmances.tumblr.com/post/641578011049738240/some-venji-fic-ideas-that-ill-probably-write-all


End file.
